A New World
by Zam721
Summary: This is the Story of A group of friends who are sent on a mission to stop a radical group of terrorists attacking Kamina City. the group is comprised of their leader, Aaron, His Second in Command, Lane, the group engineer, Bryce, team medic, Anne, new member, Breielle, and of course, Marco.
1. The Mission

Sitting in his office, Simon sat imagining his good times with Kamina. then Simon noticed Rossiu was standing in the door way, "im sorry if im interrupting anything sir i can come back.." "No, your ok Rossiu, what's going on now?" Simon asked. "there has been another attack sir." he says hesitantly. "Another? where was it this time?' Simon asked. "just outside of town sir." "this needs to end, call up Aaron and his group, I'm putting an end to this." Said Simon.

Meanwhile down in the Gunman bay

"what do you mean Marco took his lunch break?" Aaron asked. "he said he had to, said something really important happened, then he just rushed out." Lane told him. "fine, but he better be back before 10, otherwise it's coming out of his pay, people can't just leave you never know when something is going to.." he's stopped by Rossiu Entering the room.

"Captain, Simon Wishes to see you, it's a matter of urgency." Rossiu said. Aaron looked Puzzled,"Whats it about this time cause if he asks me where he should get Nia"s ring again i don't have time for that, im trying to fix my gunman from the last attack outside the city and.." Rossiu's face changes to a look expressing there is no time to waste on this matter. "ok i'll head up now" Aaron tells him. "lane you're in charge while im gone, get Bryce to help fix up my gunman, he always was better at fixing all this shit than anyone else." Lane nods in compliance. "lead the way Rossiu"

They Head up to Simon's office, where Simon is on the Phone.

"No Nia, I'll be home in time for dinner i promise, trust me unless some great evil threatens us, i will be there."Simon says. "You better, cause im making your favorite for dinner tonight!" Nia Proclaims. Simon sees Aaron and Rossiu enter the room,"sorry Nia i gotta go, i call you back in a few minutes." he hangs up the phone.

"whatcha need Simon?" Aaron asks. "there was another attack outside the city earlier today." Simon tells him. "another one? That is the sixth time this month! Are you sure it wasn't Vierl Again, he keeps trying to stir crap more and more these days, I wouldn't be surpir.." simon cuts him off, "it wasn't Vierl, Vierl never killed innocent women and children on his raids." Aaron looks to Rossiu to confirm this, Rossiu nods his head. "So what do you want me to do about it sir?" Aaron asks. "I want you and your squad to find the group responsible for these attack and take them down. I Will not let a group of radicals take everything that we have tried so hard to create, the thing that Bro died trying to create, and take it all down to the ground!" Aaron can tell Simon is getting emotional about all of this," i understand ill make sure that we find out who has done this Simon that's a promise. but i do have a problem, the Twins have joined the City police, so im down two Gunman, i can't do this just Lane, Bryce, Marco, Anne, and I. I need help." Simon now has a grin on his face," oh i think i know just how to solve that problem. Remember that cadet that you keep telling me i should enroll in the police force, she just requested a transfer." Now Aaron shares the same grin on his face.

"Tell her to report to the gunman bay at 10:30." Aaron tells Rossiu as he is leaving the room to inform the cadet of her transfer. He looks back to Simon,"so what information do we have on this group sir?" he asked. "From the interigation we conducted on the beastmen you captured on your last mission, we beleive that their headquarters is located somewhere in Dead Mans Canyon." Simon tells him. "but sir, thats a monthes trip, even with gunman, how could they be attacking from somewhere that is that far away?" he askes with a puzzled look on his face. "we beleive that they have some sort of control over a form of Spiral Power, we dont know how though, they can create portals up to a certin distance from the point of orign, and every time they attack through one of these portals, its always 54.3 miles Exactly outside the furthist edge of the city" Simon informs him

Aaron still looks puzzled, but then breaks his silence,"Ok Simon, I'll take care of this, but one thing you should know, the Doctor told me to tell you that if you eat anymore of Nia's cooking, you may end up dead." Simon looks back at him,"Thank god, i thought I'd have to come up with another,'i got called into a meeting i forgot about' story." he tells with a laugh."you always end up on the lucky side of things Simon, everything seems to just work out for you." he tells him, then leaves the room for the Gunman bay.

"There you are Aaron!" Bryce yells from Across the room,"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing out there in your gunman, but one of these days your going to push it to far and end up dead." he looks at Bryce," so I'm guessing you fixed Shura like i asked then." He looks ar Bryce with a smirk on his face. "Ya, I fixed it, just quit pushing it so hard, or one of these day im not gonna be able to, You hear me." he says in a serious tone. "Ya Bryce i hear you, good job man, and thank you." "don't mention it, it"s what i get paid to do anyway."

Then Aaron catches Marco out of the corner of his eye," Hay, Marco, get over here!" Marco has a look on his face like he was caught red-handed,"look, some thing happened i had to go downtown to pick up...A surprise, yup that's what it is!" Aaron looks at him seriously now,"Marco one of these days im not going to be able to laugh at one of these incidents, you need to start making sure you have everything handled BEFORE you come to work, got it?" "Ya, i got it" Marco replies.

Aaron looks at the clock, its 9:59,"Hm, Lane." he says under his breath. he spots Lane sneaking back into the hanger. he doesn't say anything.

its 10:25. Aaron decides to brief the team on the new mission,"Everybody, Gather over here," he yells out. Anne, Lane, Bryce, and Marco gather around Aaron in front of his gunman. "I went to see Simon earlier, and we have a new mission." The entire Squad simultaneously releases a loud "UGHHHHHH." "I know we haven't even been back for a few days, but this one is important, otherwise Simon wouldn't have asked us to take it."

"But wait, we don't have enough people to do any missions after the Twins joined the police force, whats he going to do, send us out there under manned?" Anne asks. then they here the door kicked open," not any more," a voice tells them. Aaron looks with a smile,"Good, everyone this is.." "Breielle." Lane interrupts. "that's right," she proclaims, " just got transferred here an hour or two ago." "Good," Anne says,"for a moment i thought I'd be the only girl in this group." Aaron gets everyone's attention,"Anyway, we are going to find out who is ordering the attacks on the city. from the intel we have gathered, we believe that their headquarters is located somewhere in Dead Man's Canyon. we are going to make the journey in our gunman.." "DUH!" Marco interrupts,"how else would we get there, walk, that would take months." Aaron looks at Marco,"Your right, but even in our gunman it's going to be a months trip to the Canyon. once we are there, we will scan the canyon for anything that might be the location of the headquarters." he explains. Breielle raises her had," so you just decided to bring me into this why?" she asks Aaron. "Because you were the best recruit for the job." she looks Pleased by his response,"Hell yeah i am." then Aaron readdresses everyone," we will leave at 8 o'clock tomorrow, pack supplies that you will need to bring with you."

Everyone disperses

* * *

That's Chapter 1 guys. let me know what you think in the comments, hope to have the next chapter out within a week. hope you enjoyed!


	2. The Attack

"I don't understand, he tells US to be here at 7:45, and he is the one who's late, that's just ironic." said Breielle. lane tells her with a smile on his face," Your right, but he is usually the one who is late." "he could at least have told us he would be running a little late." Anne tells everyone. "Ya, i mean, even Marco got here one time." Bryce mentions. "You know Bryce, I am standing right here.." Marco says

Then Aaron comes through the door with a heavy looking duffel bag,"Sorry I'm late, i just had to grab a few things." lane looks puzzled,"A few, it looks like your hauling a body with you." Aaron tells him sarcastically,"Yup, that's exactly it, I'm hauling Drew's body in this duffel bag." Everyone but Breielle laughs,"Who is Drew?" she asked puzzled. "It's better that you don't know trust me," Bryce tells her.

"So has every one said their goodbyes to every one they needed to?" Aaron asks the group. Lane is the first to respond,"I said bye to Dom this morning before I came here." "Good, we are going to be gone for a whole month." Aaron points out. "I called Alyson last night, so she know's all of us will be gone for the next month." Anne says. Aaron Breathes a sigh of relief,"Good, I wouldn't want her to think I just up and left." Lane pulls Aaron aside,"You mean you didn't tell her?" Aaron tells him,"No, i didn't, I couldn't just call and be like,'hey, i'm leaving for a month and won't be able to talk to you and oh by the way I'm sorry for..' you know what why am I even bothering, she wouldn't have picked up in the first place. Look just don't worry about it, we better get going."

"Ok everyone let's get underway here. Bryce, you ran the system checks right?" Aaron asks. "Ran 'em twice just to be sure," Bryce replies. "Ok let's get going." all the gunman launch from the hanger led by Shura, Aaron's gunman. "ok communications check. Lane?" "check." he replies. "Anne?" she replies,"Check." "Bryce?" "Check." "Marco?" "Ya I'm here." "Breielle?" "Right here." she says. All the gunman land outside the border of Kamina City. "Ok, we have to walk from here, no need to waste power from the gunman." Aaron tells the group.

the group has been walking for 27 minutes when a large, purple Portal appears. "Everyone get ready. We need to stop this raid so there won't be any more casualties." "copy that." replies the group. then from the portal four gunman appear and immidently begin to fire upon the group. "I'm taking heavy fire!" Aaron says. then Lane launches the rockets from Komitto's arm,"Don't worry I got your back bro!" Lane tells him. just after that Aaron notices the lead gunman of the terrorists group,"No, that can't possibly be her, can it?" he says. "Who can't it be?" Breielle asks. "Ottilie, I was sure she was dead, i saw her and her gunman fall into the fire at Hell's Basin." Then Ottilie yells,"Ya, I did, but someone forgot to check and see if i was able to make my way out BEFORE my shields gave out!" then she unleashes a mass of weaponry at Aaron. then Breielle decides to get into the fight."All right Lil Dog, lets show them what you got!" then Lil Dog launches a barrage of missiles at one of the enemy gunman and destroys it,"YA, Suck on THAT!"

Both Bryce and Anne have taken heavy damage during the battle, but with two of the gunman left, Lane, and Breielle have an idea,"We should withdraw and call for back up." Than Aaron diving back into the Minor gunman replies,"NO! We never give up! i promised Simon i would keep Kamina City safe!" and at that point Bryce tells him,"Well if you keep pushing Shura that hard, you wont be alive to keep Kamina City safe.!" Aaron pulls his Gunman's Blade out of the Destroyed gunman, and replies,"Don't worry Shura can take it, besides there is only one left." then Bryce tells him,"Yes, but all our Gunman are overheated we don't have the power to keep fighting her, shes to strong!" Aaron, unwilling to give up, lunges at Ottile's Gunman, then Ottile tells him,"You should listen to him, I've made upgrades since you last saw me, and I'm to strong for you anyway." Aaron, enraged tells her,"ya, but someone is getting to cocky for her own good!" then Bryce checks charts and sees that Shura is about to overload.

"AARON, YOU NEED TO GET OUT, OR SHURA WILL OVERLOAD AND EXPLODE!" Aaron, not heading Bryce warning charges back at Ottile," Trust me Bryce, you scans are wrong, Shura's fine!" then Ottilie hits Shura with a rocket barrage, knocking Shura to the ground. Aaron, clearly in pain says,"No, I'm not giving up, not like this!" he gets up and charges once more at Ottile, but she dodges and slashes Shura as he passes. "HA, you think that's gonna get me..." then Aaron hears Shura beginning to overload, Bryce yells to him,"GET OUT OF THERE, Its going to blow!" Then Aware that he doesn't have a chance of getting out, he lunges at Ottilie, and hits, the Shura begins to explode, Lane yell's out you have time, JUST GET OUT!" Aaron, holding near Ottilies Gunman keeps pushing closer to try and get her caught in the blast, but then she opens a portal, right as Shura explodes. "AARON!" Lane yells out.

Anne gets out of her gunman, runs over to the dismembered parts of Shura, runs straight to the cockpit and checks Aaron's pulse, she looks to the group and shakes her head,"Hes...hes dead."

* * *

And that's chapter 2, let me know what you think in the comments!


	3. The Burden of a past mistake

ok so the first half of this chapter is a flashback and gives some more insight into the villain that was introduced in chapter 2, and there will be more flashbacks explaining her backstory and how she got to that point in future chapters

* * *

"Look guys, the sooner we finish this mission, the sooner we can leave," Aaron told the group. Lane, griping," Well if we hadn't taken this mission in the first place we wouldn't have to worry about getting home." "Lane, trust me we will get there in time for you to do whatever it is you have to do, if not, a free round on me," Ottilie told him. Bryce started to scan the area for Vierl's camp site," Nothing yet boss," he told Aaron.

After a few minutes of scanning, Bryce couldn't find anything," That's odd, there is NOTHING on the scan," Bryce said. Then Ottilie questions him," Nothing? How is that even possible?" "It's not, that's the thing that's odd about it." Marco told her. Then Marco starts wondering around checking the ground, when Kokujin's foot becomes stuck in a craves," Guys, help, I can't move!" Marco tells them. Ottilie rushes to help him get un-stuck, but as she is pulling him out, the ground begins to crack, and falls through," WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Aaron asks Bryce. "I don't know, I couldn't find anything!" then Aaron begins to process what is going on," It's a trap, Vierl knew we were coming!" he tells the group.

Ottilie finally gets Marco's foot out of the craves," Quick let's move." She tells him. But as Marco gets ahead the ground behind them starts to break, and Ottilie's gunman is hanging from a Cliffside created by the ground falls, and Marco is trying to help her up, but Kokujin is low on power and cannot pick her up. "Marco, we have to go!" "But Ottilie is stuck, we can't just leave her!" then Aaron tells him sternly," Marco, That's an order!" Ottilie looks at Marco, expressing for him to help her up. But then Shura is picking up Kokujin, "Marco, now, this is my order, this is nothing you will have to live with, this is blood on my hand, NOW GO!" Ottilie and her gunman then fall into the pit of lava below her, and is consumed by the molten.

* * *

and back to the events after chapter 2

* * *

"What are we supposed to do? Should we turn around?" Breielle asks. Lane, clearly emotional about this, "No, we keep going. He wouldn't turn around; he would keep pushing until the end of the mission, so that's what we'll do, just keep pushing on." "That portal came out of nowhere, it didn't pop up on the sensors, ill run a check, they must be broken, they have to be." Bryce tells them. Then lane looks to Marco and Breielle," Go dig him a grave, we can't just let his body sit out here to rot." They then start off to begin digging the grave.

Marco turns to Breielle," So, where were you posted before this?" "I was in the police force, but it was too boring, nothing new, or different. I just wanted to have so excitement, not death." She sighs. "Well if it makes you feel better, I'm glad you're here." Marco says reassuringly. "Ya, me to." She tells him.

After they put the burnt corpse of their friend in the grave and bury him, lane looks to the group,"Ok, I think we should head out now." "What about some last words?" Anne asks. Lane looks to her and says, "He wouldn't want any memorial service, he hated goodbyes." "Alright, let's move out people." Lane orders the group.

After walking for the rest of the day, the group decides to make camp, "Here, this should do just fine." Bryce tells everyone. "I'll get the fire going,"Breielle says," those years of training weren't just full of classroom and textbooks after all." Lane spots Anne sitting, under a tree,"Hey is something wrong?" he asks her. "It's just, Alyson, what are we supposed to tell her when we get back?" "I don't know," Lane tells her, "well, we have a month to think about this, let's not think about this now, ok?" "Ya," she tells him, "but still, I don't want to be the one who has to tell her." "We will do it together, ok." He tells her.

lane then goes to check on Bryce who is still checking the sensors,"Bryce, you couldn't have done anything about it, you did what you could.." Lane tells him. then Bryce looks at him,"Ya, i know, but i need to figure out a way to find out where and when thoses portal's are gonna pop up next, i don't want anyone else to die, not one more person, so if that means i have to work day-in and day-out, then so be it." Lane looks at bryce," ok, but there is no reason why you cant get some sleep now, so you can keep working tomorrow, but for now, just do me a favor and get some rest." bryce quits working,"Ok, ya, i could use some sleep."

"Alright everyone, let's get some sleep." Lane anounces to the group The group then heads into their tents for the night.

* * *

Ok so that's chapter 3 everyone, let me know what you think. hope to have the next chapter out soon!


	4. The Truth Comes Out

sorry it took so long, but here is the new chapter!

* * *

With the whole group now awake, lane decided it was time to move on, he then stood up from where he was sitting and announced," Ok guys, we should pack up and head out now." Everyone then started to pack up camp, and Bryce was running system checks on all the gunman, and while he was doing so he noticed something weird," Lane you might want to come check this out." Lane walked over to see what Bryce was flustered about.

"What's wrong Bryce?" lane asked him. "it's just that, I'm still getting readings from shura's core, but that can't possibly be, I mean, it was totally destroyed." Bryce explained. Lane looked at the charts, but still couldn't understand what he was looking at, "I don't understand Bryce, how could the core still be functioning?" lane reiterated. "That's the thing, I don't know, these readings can't be right, ill just shut the readings down for now and look into it later."

The group was ready to move now, so the group started to move east, and Brielle and Marco were having an argument about who had a stronger gunman, "I'm telling you Marco, I could easily beat you and your gunman in a fight!" Marco looked back with a smirk on his face," No, I'm telling YOU, that you can't I'm just to good, and not to mention my amazing reaction time…" while Marco was bragging about his reaction time, Brielle then moved lil dog above Marco and punched Kokujin on top of the head, then she looked at Marco and said," Yup Amazing reaction time." She said sarcastically, while the rest of the group was laughing. Then lane looked over at the two," All right you two, that's enough, were supposed to be fighting our enemy, not each other." Then Brielle said with a smile on her face, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

While Marco and Brielle kept arguing about who was better, lane and Bryce were carrying a conversation amongst themselves. "You know, he never did really tell us what he had in the duffle bag." Bryce said. "Probably just some extra parts or something like that." Lane told him, "But that makes no sense, cause if they were parts he would have given them to me, wouldn't he?" Bryce questioned. "Who really knows, he always kept secrets like that to himself, he didn't like people being in his business, and now that I think about it, the only person he really let in was Alyson." Brielle overheard this part of the conversation and started to get worried, and stopped talking all together, Marco was surprised.

"Brielle, do you hear me?" then she snapped back to, "Ya Marco, I guess you're right, you are better." Then Marco, shocked at her admission, kept quiet also. Lane noticed the both of them were being quite and looked back, "What's wrong with you two, one minute you're all chatter, now you aren't even making a single noise?" Brielle responded to him, "It's nothing, just got tired of arguing." She told him.

Then the group started to notice the ground shaking every now and then, "Bryce, what's going on?" Bryce checking the scanner, "It must be another attack!" he said. Then a large portal appeared in front of the group just like last time, but this time they were ready, "everyone, focus fine on the portal and fire!" the group then opened fire on the incoming forces and destroyed all the ones that came through." The portal closed, and Anne stated in surprise, "That was a lot easier then last time, I wonder if they sent their grunts this time?" lane agreed with her assumption, "they must have, none of those gunman had shields, so they must have been sent on a suicide run."

Then Anne checked on Bryce, he seemed to be having some sort of panic attack. "I don't know what it is, I've never felt like this before, it just sort of came on." He told her. "Well whatever it is, your pulse is racing, you need to stop and rest for awhile," she told him. Lane knew what it really was about, and decided he wouldn't tell everyone until they figured out what it meant, but for now he told the group, "it will be fine, he can keep his own, I don't think they're going to attack again today, ill call Simon and see if he has any new information about this group, and it's about time someone told him that Aaron died."

The group kept moving on for the rest of the day. Then they found a covered area and decided to set up camp. Brielle then walked into her tent, put her hair into a pony-tail, and sat down and started to think, for she knew what was in the duffle bag, and considered telling the rest of the group, but she remembered the mission she was given by Aaron before he died, and choose not to. Then lane came over to her tent, "Hey Brielle, can we talk?" brielle was frightened by his voice, she didn't think anyone was there. "Gosh, you scared the shit out of me!" she told him. "My bad, I was just wondering if you were gona take the first watch?" she looked at him with a look that said 'you're kidding me' but she decided to take it, "Ya I will take the watch, but I'm not taking the first watch after this." Lane smiled, "ok good, i will take it next time, promise." Then he started to walk away, but then he turned back to her and said, "By the way, Sorry for your loss." And walked away, and she knew then, that Lane Knew the truth.

* * *

ok, there is Chapter four hope to have chapter 5 done by Thursday afternoon


	5. The Warning

Breielle chased after lane out of her tent,"What do you mean 'my loss?'" she asked him. lane turned aroud and looked at her,"I'm not stupid, i know your Aaron's daughter." Breielle stood there for a minute, shocked that someone had learned the truth," How did you figure it out?" she asked him. "your joking right? We were friends, and though he never told me himself, it was obvious, he recomeded you for special training, he requested yu for the squad multipul times... at first i thought it was wierd, he hates to bring in people he dosn't know, but then i remembered,years ago, he told me about how Alyson woke up one morning and started throwing up. Then 8 monthes later he took an extended leave of absencse. 8 monthes after, thats a peculier ammount of time later for him to take the break, not to mention your birthday lines up with that leave of absence."

Breielle looked at lane,"you cant tell anyone, ok?" "Why would I?" Lane responded, then he walked back to the main group of the camp.

Bryce and Marco were looking at some scans from the attack. "Look, its right there, the spike of energy that shows up before the portal forms." Bryce pointed out. "but how are we supposed to see it before it shows, there is only seconds between the spike and the portal showing up?" "I'm not sure yet but im going to find a way." Bryce told Marco. then he noticed on the sensors the spike was showing,"everyone we have incomeing," Bryce yelled.

Then a protal Showed up right in the middle of camp, but it wasn't a gunman, it was just Ottilie. She walked out into the middle of the camp, surronded by the group with wepons pointed at her wherever she moved or looked,"Still mad?" She said Rhetoricly. then lane lookied and saw she was unarmed,"Everyone, Lower your wepons." "Oh what a kind gesture, whats next, are you going to invite me for dinner?" Ottile said. "No, what do you want?" Lane Asked her. "Oh how do you know I want something?" she asked him. "You come here unarmred, no backup, its clear you either here to surender, or you want to tell us something." "still as observient as ever arn't you Lane. well your right, i'm here to tell you to turn around and go back home. Your interfereing in thigs that are bigger then you and arn't things you need to worry about, now pack up and go home, or the next attack will be one none of you walk away from." she told them. "Now im going to leave, take my advise lane, we dont want to lose two members of the faimly now do we?" she said as she walked back through the portal.

then Breielle looked at lane, and he was looking right back. "what does she mean 'two members of the faimly?"" Marco Asked. the rest of the group was puzzled as well. then lane resonded to the chaos about to ensue," Nothing, shes just trying to throw everyone off so the next time they attack we wont be on our game." he told the group," but for now we just need to rest, we will move back out in the morning." and the rest of the group went off to sleep.

The next morning, the group was beginging to pack up. Bryce called lane over," You need to see this Boss." Lane walked over wondering what Bryce was all excited about. "What is it Bryce?" Bryce looked back with a big smile on his face," Well me and Marco found that just before the portals appear their is a spike in spiral energy..." then lane looked at bryce," So that means?" "well I just found how to see when they start to create one of these hole, see all i have to do is scan for large ammounts of spiral energy then look for a 'rip' in the area around us.." Lane looked extremly confused by all Bryces mumbo jumbo," Just tell me what it all means,"I've found a way to see where and when the portals are going to show up." Bryce told him. "And you just couldn't have said that to start with?"

While they were talking the scanner Bryce just showed him started to go off, then lane asked him," What does that mean?" "It means there is a hole poping up in camp..." just as Bryce finnished talking the Portal poped up and a body came flying out, and the protal closed, they ran over to see who it was, they turned the unconcius body over, and it was Aaron...Alive.

* * *

Sorry it took so long my computer was having some problem and i had to get a new one. I know thae chapter is short but the next one will be ALOT longer Promise, Hope you enjoy


End file.
